


Beautifully Thorned.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Petals. There were fucking petals in the toilet.He doesn't think too much of it. He accepted that he has a crush on Tharn but he didn't expect to have the fucking disease.So, he didn't give it much thought.Or Type has Hanahaki disease and he has to endure the one sided love he developed on Tharn. But is it really one sided though?
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	Beautifully Thorned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Wow 2 one shots in a day? Anyway, it's my first Hanahaki disease fic soooo I'm sorry if I made any mistakes ><
> 
> Also, this might be the most angst I have written so, I hope I did good hehe

Type thought everything was fine having Tharn Kirigun as his roommate. Which is true, actually. Tharn is nice, he cleans after himself, sweeps the floor. Type can't ask for a better roommate, honestly. He also know that Tharn is openly gay, and Type is fine with that. He keeps his business to himself, and Tharn to his.

Which is why he's fucking shaking by himself in the bathroom, looking at the toilet.

"Type? Are you okay?" Tharn knocked on the door.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, more like to himself.

"Well, I'll be going out for a while. There's still some leftovers on the table if you want to eat."

"Okay, thanks!" Type answered, waiting for the door to close before coughing once again.

Petals. There were fucking petals in the toilet.

He doesn't think too much of it. He accepted that he has a crush on Tharn but he didn't expect to have the fucking disease.

So, he didn't give it much thought.

A few days later and Techno is with him, both of them helping each other with their homeworks. Type felt something tickling his throat, and he coughed quietly.

And again.

And again.

Until he felt his mouth get filled with something, making him sprint out of bed and towards the bathroom, coughing up the goddamn flowers.

He heaved to the best he can until no petals were left. He then sat on the floor, closing his eyes.

Why does he have to fall for Tharn? Why can't he just like that sweet girl Puifai instead? She's interested in him, right?

"Type...?"

Shit, he forgot to lock the door.

He raised his head and looked at Techno, who's looking at him with a sympathetic smile. "Is it Tharn?"

Type sighed, nodding. "It's nothing."

"Did you get yourself checked? You can take medications for that."

Type shook his head, flushing the toilet and walking outside the bathroom.

"Can you go, No? Let's just continue this tomorrow."

Techno nodded, grabbing his things and walking out, patting Type at the back.

Everything went quite well after that. Tharn isn't suspecting him of anything, only being his cute self.

Fuck, Type is in danger.

It was in the middle of the night when things went a bit downhill. He was sleeping soundly, cuddled up in his comforter when he coughed once. And again, and again until he can't stop coughing. He hurried towards the bathroom, making sure to lock the door this time.

"Type?" Tharn knocked on the door. "Hey, are you alright?"

Type can't get himself to answer, because the petals kept on coming. After everything was out, he sighed and took a peek. There were petals yes,

And blood.

"Type, what's happening to you? Are you okay?" Tharn asked once again.

Type flushed the toilet, fixing himself in the mirror and opening the door, "Yeah, it was the food Techno gave me I think, I'm fine." He said to Tharn, pushing past him and going back to his bed.

He was on the verge of going back to sleep when Tharn poked him awake, holding a bowl of congee.

"Where did you even get that? It's the middle of the night." Type asked, sitting up from the bed.

"It was supposed to be my breakfast tomorrow but I can buy one again before I go to class."

Type accepted the bowl, eating slowly. It's things like this that makes him fall for Tharn even more. 

"Doing good now?" Tharn asked, grabbing the now empty bowl from Type.

The younger nodded, "Thank you."

Tharn smiled, hand coming up to check Type's temprature. "You don't seem to have a fever, just rest, okay?" He said, pushing Type's hair back.

And it's so easy, just leaning forward and capturing the other's lips in his. But Type doesn't want to risk Tharn finding out about his feelings. So, he smiled and laid back down.

\--

"Hanahaki disease is fairly common, and most people choose to have it surgically removed." Type's doctor explained to him when he went for a check up. "But of course, the decision will be yours. Either you take the medicine, which will help you with the pain and supress the disease for a short while, or have it removed."

"What's the catch with the surgery?"

"Nothing much, just your feelings for the person will be removed as well. Better than feeling the pain-"

"I'll take the medicine." Type said without hesitation.

The doctor smiled sympathetically at Type, writing a prescription for the guy.

For weeks, Type felt better. The medicine did wonders to him. The petals stopped being so harsh to his throat, only coughing a small bit at night. Tharn noticed the change, feeling happy that whatever Type acquired is now "gone."

They always went out together for food, sometimes just to hang out. Type doesn't want to label it as anything but a friendly date, he's already suffering as it is.

A whole month later, he thought the disease already disappeared. Perhaps it took pity on him.

Nope.

Luckily, it was after Tharn left for band practice. Type coughed, spitting out a few petals. _This is normal._ He told himself. Then he coughed again, spitting out more.

He walked to the toilet and coughed everything out. But something is stuck in his throat. He coughed as hard as he could, reaching in his mouth for a bit and pulling a fucking _branch_ out.

"What the fuck?" He said, panting. It was a branch with thorns, how come he didn't feel that?

He called Techno, telling him to come as soon as possible and he'll explain everything in person.

"You can't let this disease take over you, Type." Techno said, "Just have it removed-"

"I won't. I'm fine, I just need someone to talk to, that's all."

"Type, you fucking coughed a branch out. How can you say you're fine?"

"The medicine is helping, I forgot to take my dose, that's all."

Techno rolled his eyes, "I know the medicine is not a cure, Type. And I know where this disease will lead you if you don't get it removed."

Type was silent, looking down on the floor.

"Type," Techno said seriously, "If you choose to let the disease take you, fine. But why don't you consider telling Tharn the truth?"

"Are you crazy?!" Type shouted.

"Hey no, listen, alright? We know what will happen to you the minute the disease full on blooms inside you, why not do it with Tharn by your side?"

Type bit his lip, he has nothing to say to Techno because he does have a point. He'll die anyway, what's the point of hiding it?

"There's really no way to change your mind?"

Type smiled sadly at Techno, "I'd rather die with my feelings for him, than live without feeling anything at all."

Techno approached Type and gave him a side hug, biting his lip to prevent himself from sobbing. He's with Type even before enrolling for College, he's like a brother to him. And it hurts, it really hurts knowing that he'll loose Type soon.

\--

Type thanked Techno and told him that he'll tell Tharn later. He doesn't know how long he has left before he'll lose the battle, so might as well get it over with with Tharn.

Who, speaking of, is taking quite awhile to get home from band practice.

He sat on the bed, hands folded together and leg bouncing up and down. When the door opened, he raised his head and opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself.

"Type, hey." Tharn said. Someone is with him, an unfamiliar face.

"Where have you been?" Type asked softly, even if deep inside he wants to ask who that guy is because it doesn't look like just a friend to Tharn.

And he wants to fucking cough his lungs out.

"This is Tar, he's my junior. We went out for a bit..." Tharn answered.

"On a date?" Type asked.

Tar immediately answered, "Yes, but-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Type started coughing like crazy, petals flying everywhere. Tharn was taken aback, rushing to Type's side before he can collapse.

"Type?!" He asked, but Type already lost consciousness.

"Tar, get help!" He screamed to Tar, hearing the other's footsteps recede.

"Type, what happened to you?" Tharn asked, pushing the hair away from Type's face.

He looked at their room, filled with petals and thorn branches. He can identify this flower anywhere. And he spotted one, a thorn branch with a beautiful flower attached to it, full bloom.

A rose flower. His favorite.

Before he can comprehend what that means, Tar returned with emergency services and took Type away.

\--

Tharn sat waiting, fiddling with his fingers. Techno sat next to him, no words spoken between them. Tharn should've saw it coming, the coughing late at night, the obvious excuses Type tells him when he asks.

He should've been there for Type.

"Did he tell you?" Techno asked quietly.

"The disease? No, he didn't." Tharn answered. "But he was waiting for me when I got home, but he coughed and lost consciousness before he can start explaining."

Techno stopped himself from spilling everything to Tharn. This is not his to tell, he respects Type this much.

"Techno," Tharn started, "The person Type likes, is it you?"

Techno choked on his own spit, hands waving frantically in front of Tharn, "No no no! Oh God, he's like a brother to me. Ahhh no, please."

Tharn laughed softly at the other, Techno can really bring joy to anyone at any moment.

"Hello," The nurse stepped out of Type's room, "He's stable now, and he said he's ready for visitors."

The two thanked the nurse, standing up from their seat. "I think you should go first, Tharn. I'm hungry anyway so I'll just grab something to eat first."

Tharn nodded, walking past Techno and into Type's room. Type laid on his bed, looking pale and out of energy. A bucket is next to him on the floor, filled with rose petals.

"Type?" He asked, approaching the guy slowly.

"I look hideous, you should've brought a shield or something." Type said, making Tharn laugh.

"How are you feeling?"

Type shrugged, "Like shit, but I'll manage."

Tharn fidgeted in place, looking at Type with sad eyes. "What did the doctors say?"

"That the flower will bloom anytime now and kill me once and for all."

Tharn fisted his hand, turning away from Type and whispering profanities to himself. "Who the fuck is the guy that you fell for, Type? He has to know that he's sentencing a beautiful boy to death because of his selfishness."

Type smiled sadly, "Can you come here, Tharn? Be with me, please?" He asked, reaching for Tharn.

Tharn sniffled, walking back to Type's bed and sitting down next to him, holding his hand. "Did you tell the guy? Does he know?"

"I didn't get the chance to." He said.

"Tell him, Type. Tell him before it's too late, please."

Type smiled, reaching for the back of Tharn's head and carding his fingers in his hair, "It's you, Tharn."

Tharn furrowed his eyebrows, "W-What?"

Type rolled his eyes (ever the dramatic one), "I love you, Tharn. You're the guy I love."

Tharn blinked before chuckling wetly, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Type," He managed to say, looking at Type.

But Type has his eyes closed.

And he's not carding his fingers through Tharn's hair anymore.

"Type? Type! No, no please." Tharn said pulling Type up and hugging him tight.

"Type please, I love you, I love you too. Don't leave me, please Type." He said, pulling back to cup Type's face in his hands.

"Type, don't leave me." He kissed Type over and over, mumbling I love you's inbetween.

Techno heard the pleading from Tharn even outside the room, so he went inside and checked.

He never saw a more heartbreaking sight.

"Type baby, wake up please, I'm here. I'm here and I always will be, please wake up."

The doctors rushed in, and Techno can see the sadness on their faces.

"Did you manage to tell him?" The doctor asked Tharn, who's still hugging Type tightly to himself.

Tharn just nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

"Well, when a person... passes, the last sense to lose its function is hearing." The kind doctor explained. "We won't be starting post-mortem care, we'll give you time. Keep saying what you feel, perhaps it's not too late yet." The doctor said, leaving the room with the nurses.

Techno approached his friends, standing on one side and just showing that he's there.

"I liked you since the day you entered our room, Type." Tharn started saying, "You were so cute, but you'll punch anyone who dare tell you that." He laughed, as well as Techno.

"I fell in love with you when you took care of me when I was sick. I was sure I like you, but it was at that moment that I fell in love with you." Tharn smiled sadly at the memory. "So many times I want to tell you the truth, Type. I want to kiss you, lay beside you, hug you everytime I get home from classes or band practice. But I was a coward, how could someone like you fall for me?

Lhong set me up with Tar. And I agreed just to make him stop, not because I like him. And Tar knows this, he tried to tell you we went on a date but only stayed as friends, he's aware I don't like him.

It's you, Type. I love you."

Tharn hiccuped, sniffling. He rocked Type back and forth, still spilling all of his emotions.

"Come back to me Type, please..."

Type gasped out, coughing the hardest he did and spitting out a large rose with thorn branches. It's the largest one he coughed out.

"Oh my God, Type!" Tharn exclaimed, "Call the doctors No."

Techno nodded, sprinting out of the room screaming bloody murder.

Type panted as he looked at the flower he just coughed out, looking at Tharn.

"Holy shit you love me too." Was the first thing he said.

Tharn laughed, nodding happily. "I do, I really do love you."

Type reached out and hugged Tharn tightly, sighing in content.

The doctor and nurses came in, now smiling fondly at the two. The doctor looked at the flower Type coughed out, smiling. "It's the flower that wrapped around your heart. It was the one that caused your pain and suffering." He said, "Congratulations, you just survived the Hanahaki disease." The doctor said happily.

Type laughed, still hugging Tharn.

"I love you, Type. We can start forever now, right?"

Type nodded, "As long as you spend it with me." He then cupped Tharn's face, pulling the other to a kiss.

The doctors and nurses clapped happily, along with Techno, some even crying tears of joy.

But they didn't hear any of it. Because finally, after so many petals and thorned branches, they now have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this angsty fic I wrote. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Follow me on Twitter and let's be friends: _showhoe !
> 
> Also, if anyone wondered why I used such a common flower, it's because my last name came from Spanish origin which translates to "rose bush" hehe  
> 
> 
> See you on the next fic <3


End file.
